Sins Of Innocence
by Asphodel Alighieri
Summary: Year 5: In Dark Times where suspicions lays everywhere, the new DADA professors will have to teach children who to defend themselves from He Who Has Not Be Named and his Death Eaters, from people like their own teachers, like them
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  


**Author notes:** I want to thank my betas for their excellent job, revising my horrible grammar. So, thank you Aurias, Allana Linn Vegas and for your terrific work. And thanks Myk for letting me continue with this story!

Please be good and leave me a review!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 1: A New Life **

_Bounding up to the group of three, Mary threw her slender arms around the tall, dark figure of her long-term boyfriend, Angel. This caused Severus, Lucius, and Angel to turn towards the sweet little Slytherin who seemed out of place in their little group. They considered themselves the Lords of Hell because they made people believed because that was where they would be if they crossed their paths. They were the elite of Slytherin after all. Their current targets were none other than that annoying James Potter and his equally annoying group. They'd get what was coming to them. The Marauders last prank almost cost their quidditch match. Black has the brilliant idea of transfigurating Severus into a bat before the game and Slytherin have to played without seeker. Gryffindor have one beater less because of that to, Black crushed into the professor's stand trying to avoid a mad bat. They were going to pay for their little prank. _

_Severus Snape, was the tallest and darkest of the group; standing at 6'5'' he made quite the imposing figure. His nickname was "The Guardian" because he made sure that nobody knew what they were up to and that those who intended to do harm anyone in his care were dealt with. Lucius Malfoy and Angelus Lestrange were both the same height - 6'4' - but Lucius had a slender, more feminine look to him that made many people underestimate him. He excelled in inflicting pain and was called "The Prince" because he acted as though he were above all the others. He was the undisputed? leader of the group. Finally there was Angelus, who was rather muscled and strong. His blood-red hair and cold blue eyes they made him an intimidating and scary-looking person and he was referred to as "The Angel of Death" because if anyone met him alone, that meant that they were taking you out of the game, one way or another. They were impressive together or alone._

_"Get off him Mary! When will you learn that a lady doesn't behave that way? We are members of the most prominent families in the Wizarding world; we have to care about the manners we use," Lucius snarled._

_"Oh, quit being such a frumpy woman who does nothing but moans and complains about things._ _I'd like to spend some quality time with my wonderful boyfriend. I don't care about manners the same way that you do, but that doesn't mean that I don't know how to behave. Besides, it's not like my Angel doesn't like it!" exclaimed the ever-chipper Mary. _

_"Of course I like it, but Luc is quite right. After all, we don't want to look like common Gryffindors, do we?" smiled Angelus, giving his girlfriend a kiss on her forehead._

_"I can 'act' like a lady if you want, but all of you know that I have a kind and sensible nature. I'm a Hufflepuff at heart, and Hufflepuffs don't care about appearances." Mary smiled and smirked sweetly._

_Sighing in exasperation, Lucius was always amazed that people believed her to be sweet, generous and nice all of the time and even a lost member of that marshmallow's_ _house because under that righteous facade lay an insipid strategist that could worm her way into someone's life and then destroy it with the tinniest amount of effort._

_"I think that you will have to acquire a job as an actress when we finish school, Sweet Mary. You have a natural talent," Severus said, patting her on the head. _

An abrupt knocking on Lucius Malfoy's door awoke him from his slumber, pulling him from a dream of his childhood. How he envied how naive he had been back then. He'd give almost anything to be able to go back and change what they had done in order to have Mary and Angelus back with them. They didn't deserve to be sitting in Azkaban, rotting away in their dingy little cells. They probably weren't even close enough to each other to talk! What if one of them had their soul forcibly removed from their bodies already? Oh, god! He needed them out of there! And if Voldemort was the way to do it, he would do anything to convince his 'master'. With the Lords of Hell back together, nobody would stand in their way. They'd prove to everybody they weren't the miscreants the people thought they were. They were the last royalty of the old days, the last true Slytherins.

"Master Malfoy, your wife is waiting for you, sir... Mistress Narcissa said that Minny would wake you, sir..."

Without noting the elf, the master of the Malfoy Manor pulled himself from his reverie. He got out of bed and made his way to his shower. Today was an important day. Today was the day that he and Severus would free their friends, whatever the cost. Once that was done, they'd work on proving their innocence of being dark wizards. They had been confused teenagers, who had made an honest mistake. The Ministry was dumb enough to believe them with a good defense. Putting on his best blue robes and taking care of his hair, he made his way down to the main dining room where his wife was waiting for him.

"Good morning dear. Did you sleep well?" Lucius greeted his wife while sat in front of her.

"Good morning, darling. I had a wonderful sleep." Narcissa smiled and took a sip of her orange juice. "You are going to see Severus today, if I am not mistaken. Are you sure you don't want me to go with you? I could don one of my best robes."

"That's not necessary. Sev is going to be there with me, we are going to be okay. I hope, so..." Lucius muttered playing with his cup of tea.

"Very true. Then you don't need to worry, you are going to do it great today."

"It's been more than ten years Cissa, I know that Angel is strong. But is he strong enough to conquer Azkaban?"

"We are Malfoys, Darling, and Malfoys don't doubt in their family. Angelus is part of the family, so..."

"We don't doubt about Angel. I remember, Cissa. We don't want to see a nervous Malfoy, right?"

"Of course not. Malfoys don't panic or has nervous attacks. Although, you don't want to have me with you today?"

"That's not necessary. I don't want to bother you darling. You have done enough," Lucius said, finishing his tea while he got up to bade her goodbye.

"Good luck, Dear. Say hello to Severus and bring them all to dinner if you can," Narcissa said, handing him a letter.

"I don't need it. I have you after all. Give my Dragon a good morning from me. See you at night, Darling," Lucius said.

He left manor quickly, walked past the anti-Apparation boundaries and Apparated as close to Hogwarts as he could, without noticing the great cloud-less day of the autumn morning. This was his favorite season, he loved the sunny but cold days, but he was to preoccupied to notice anything at all. He then proceeded to walk to the main gates of the school where he met with his old friend. The Potions Master was waiting with his arms crossed in his chest, standing in the shadows at the front gates.

"Severus."

"Lucius"

"We have to get them out of there, Sev. I'm truly worried, and my patience has run out. I'm ready to get physical! Let's go kick some Dementors and Aurors asses and free our friends! I want our cheerful Mary and darkly humorous Angelus back. It's been too long." Lucius ranted trying to keep his hands in his pocket. He was not going to make a tantrum. This was not the time, nor the place, he told himself.

"I know, I know. Calm yourself, Lucius. I've been thinking about our plan and I see a massive flaw. It could be too risky for Mary and Angel if we go through Voldemort. We'd never get a chance to prove their innocence. While I agree that it is the _easiest_ way to get to them, Voldemort will kill them if they don't prove their loyalty to him. You _know_ that they will not do this; they would rather die." Severus said sighing trying to avoid his prominent headache massaging his temple. Our best hope is to go through Dumbledore. He owes me for all the spying I've been doing for him and the Order. We need to talk with Dumbledore, and you can't go inside like 'that'," Severus said sighing.

"I'm fine. It's just that I'm tired. We _have_ to persuade him but if he doesn't do anything, then we go to Azkaban by ourselves," Lucius said quietly but firmly.

"We will bring them home today, no matter what. Now, if you will follow me," Severus said, walking with long strides into the castle. He was a Potions Master and he had a lot of patience, now he need to keep his demeanor cold if he want to reach his goals. With that thoughts, Severus motioned Lucius to follow him.

Walking into the school, Lucius was assaulted with memories from his past years as a student at Hogwarts. _Mary, covered in flour, ran to the group of Sev, Angel, and him to offer cookies that she had just finished making in the Malfoy summerhouse kitchen. A offended Sev, glaring at him in annoyance when he stated that potions was a waste of his time. Angel cracking a dark joke that had the dirt covered Mary, together with her Herbology tools because she just got back from an extra class The ever professional Sev, and the better-than-thou-art-attitude Luc laughing as if their very lives depended on it. _Those were the good times. Lucius was pulled out of his reverie when Severus murmured the password to the gargoyle which guarded the headmaster's office. It was now or never, they might never get the nerve up to do this again and their friends deserved this chance at freedom.

Heading to the door, they noticed that it opened before they even had the chance to knock. The Headmaster was sitting by his desk petting his familiar with the usual twinkling in his eyes like he was expecting them. "Ah, Good morning Severus, Mister Malfoy. What can I do for you gentlemen? Lemon drops? Mhmm, quite tasty," came Dumbledore's odd request. This, of course, resulted in him receiving raised eyebrows and annoyed looks from the two occupants in his office. "Hmhp. Always so serious nowadays. On with business then."

"We are here to speak to you on the behalf of an appeal for Angelus and Mary Lestrange. They do not deserve to be rotting away their lives in Azkaban. We want to prove this to you. We know that you have massive pull with the Ministry, and with my extra pull, we should be able to manage to get them released," came Lucius's elegant reply. They waited with baited breath to see if the headmaster would allow them to continue with their plea or send them on their way. They could only pray for the former.

Receiving an affirmative nod from the Headmaster, Severus and Lucius launched into their rehearsed tale of the sins of innocence and how Mary and Angelus deserved a second chance at a new life. They recounted how they grew up around the Dark Arts and how everyone had always told them that they would become evil, just like their parents. They told him how their parents weren't good role models. They also told of their dislike of Muggles due to their unyielding ways of dealing with what they did not understand or did not like.

"Dumbledore, you are totally aware about the situation between the 'muggles' and my family. How do you expect me to vouch for them? If you recall correctly, they almost terminate 'my' lineage, with the pathetic excuse that we were wizards, which we are, but that doesn't give them any excuse," Lucius protested.

"We 'are' dark wizards as you say, Albus. We are not going to deny that. We born and grew up among the Dark Arts. It was expected, but we are not on Voldemort's side. It's not worthy, we don't gain anything from that sort of alliance," Severus added looking straight into the old wizard's eyes.

"We are not some minions. We are the most respectable families of the wizard world. We didn't and will never bow to such a pompous man. At the time is was convenience but time pass and we want to choose a more selectable choice, which is not His side." Lucius continued with their plea.

Finally, after many hours of pleading their case, Albus agreed to accompany them to the Ministry of Magic. He was going to assist Lucius and Severus in their attempt to exonerate the Lestranges. He was certain that if he didn't support them, they were going to free their friends without help. He could not afford to have the four of them against him. They were all very powerful and in these dark times, the Light needed as much help as possible. Albus didn't trust Mr. Malfoy, but at the moment his thoughts were elsewhere and if the situation came like he expect, he could have Angelus and Lucius were he wanted and can keep an eye in them.

Reaching the main doors of the Ministry of Magic, after letting McGonagall in charge of the school, Severus, Lucius, and Albus made their way along the winding corridors. They began to wonder if they would ever make it to their destination, The Court of Appeals for Dark Wizards Imprisoned in Azkaban. Turning into yet another hallway, trying to avoid the curious looks from the employees and the possible appearances of the press, they finally came upon an old door with this label.

_It makes sense. Who would want to free a bunch of murderers?_ Lucius thought, but before he could say something or enter the court, a middle age secretary who was painting her nails stopped them. A cold shiver of disgust went down the Potion Master's spine, the woman looked exactly like the old bat Trelawney.

"Name of the accused you wish to have exonerated?" The secretary asked indifferent without even looking at them.

"Good morning to you too," Severus muttered.

"Angelus and Mary Lestrange," Lucius replied. He looked tiredly at the woman, sighing. '_The ministry is becoming worse than I thought' _he Prince realized.

"Crime they committed?"

"Felonious assault, 50 counts of Avada Kedavra, 239 counts of Crucio, and conspiracy of being a Death Eater," Severus ground out, becoming very annoyed by her manners.

"Oh dear. And you think you can actually prove differently? That's funny," the no-name secretary stated giggling. "You can enter now, Mary and Angelus Lestrange will be transported into the room and a judge and jury will be awaiting your plea in a few minutes. Have a good day!" The secretary said returning her attention to herself.

"Twat," Severus mumbled as they walked into the corridor to the court.

"I quite agree. People like her are a disgrace to the name of wizard." Lucius said.

"A Gryffindor most probably," Severus replied with a small smile.

"Indeed, a mudblood perhaps?" Lucius responded passing trough the doors to the court room, without noting when the headmaster rolled his eyes.

Entering the cold and big courtroom, Lucius and Severus remembered their first trial where they tried to prove their innocence. The room was exactly the same, as if they were trying to freak them. The first thing that met the group's eyes was Mary and Angelus Lestrange. Angel seemed the same, the only main difference being that his hair now hung down to his waist and his eyes had a haunted quality but Mary seemed very different. Mary's curly brown hair hung in limp tendrils from her head; all the curls appeared to have disappeared. The freckles that under her eyes and across the bridge of her nose had become far too prominent feature on her overly pale and drawn face. Her bright blue eyes were fogged over with shadows. She seemed to have been greatly affected by the number of years she'd been in Azkaban; no smile graced her features, unlike her husband. Their dirty robes were in pieces and hanging around their thin bodies. They stand like discarded dolls from a very poor girl.

The jury consisted of 10 juries who were standing to their left side and the judge who was sitting in front of the defendants of the Lestranges and to the right of the pair. They walked past the grades in front of the jury, that usually were occupied by a public, and placed themselves in front of their friends suddenly determined that they wouldn't leave until Mary and Angelus were reunited with them again.

The Malfoy master opened his wife's letter and took out all the evidence he needed, thanking his ancestors that Narcissa was an excellent lawyer. He smiled to Severus, trying to comfort his friend, who was thinking along the same lines as himself. Standing next to them, the Headmaster sight softly. "This will be a long day, I hope the stars will be kind on our souls."

"We are here to hear a plea for the release of Angelus and Mary Lestrange," the judge said, standing up to address the jury. "Will Lucius Malfoy, Severus Alexander Snape, and Albus Dumbledore now step forward to state their case?"


	2. Freedom and Memories

**Chapter 2: Freedom and Memories**

Stepping forward, Lucius seemed to give off an air of indifference and superiority, masking his true feelings and edginess. He was a Malfoy and he was right, he was going to convince the jurors, nobody would ruin his presentation. Severus seemed aloof and distant, trying to remember all the evidence that he needed to free his friends. Dumbledore projected an air of tranquility and cheerfulness as usual; he was certain, that their cause would win, after all it was convenient to the Ministry no to have to confront the Lestranges in the future and their plea was excellent, it don't admit objections

Eyeing the group suspiciously, it was known that Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Malfoy don't have a good relationship, the jurors got ready to listen to their plea, already having decided to vote them back to Azkaban. The whole situation amused them greatly, the Lestranges were murderers and nothing would change that. They were wondering if they could somehow work in a stay at St. Mungo's for the lunatics trying to free them, asking themselves when Dumbledore had finally lost his good sense. They were positive that there was nothing that could be said in the couple defense that would convince them to grant Mary and Angelus Lestrange their freedom. They were indefensible.

Walking up to the oak podium with his wife's notes in hand, Lucius situated himself in the podium. He met each juror's gaze in turn to show them that his cause and his allegations were irrefutable and that today, he would win. He once convinced the Ministry that he was under the influence of the Imperius and he was not a truly Death Eater. He could prove his innocence in the past and now his will prove his friends innocence. He is going to win. As always. With self-assured grace and great manners showing the jurors that he has royalty in his blood and that he 'is' above all of them, the powerful and impressive master of the Malfoy's fortune began his speech with such cold and calculate voice that it could freeze Hell.

"My full name is Lucius Malfoy and I am here today to free the ones who go by the names of Mary and Angelus Lestrange. In 1984, both were sentenced to a lifetime sentence in Azkaban for being in the service of with the Dark Lord Voldemort" After eyeing he reactions of the jurors smirking he continued with a thought in his mind _These are the people that are suppose to defend the community from the Dark Lord, but they tremble under the mention of his name. Pathetic. _"It would be a waste of our time for me to tell you otherwise. Both have the Dark Mark branded on their skin, and yes, they were Death Eaters." Without noticing the smiles in the jurors faces, he added, "But in a time when the name 'Slytherin' was synonymous with 'Death Eater' and every child who wore green or black was assumed to be a Dark wizard, Mary and Angelus Lestrange walked among the so-called Light Side with honor and pride. They were excellent students; the best of their generation and they would have made excellent parents and adults serving the Ministry with dedication and excellence. But they had one little 'fault', a point that made a huge difference. They were Slytherins, and because of that were treated like enemies by the rest of the school even the professors and the rest of the adults, since they were little children, no different than your own children attending Hogwarts today. Mary and Angelus never have a chance to prove otherwise. The Light Side, the one '_we'_ are so '_proud'_ to belong to, betrayed them from before they'd even left Hogwarts, condemning them to became what they wanted to see. Inducing them to find refuge in the only place they could, the one that wouldn't reject them. The so-called Dark Side."

Pausing to let his argument sink in, Lucius smirked to himself, his manipulation was working. The jurors' attention was focused entirely on him, waiting on his words. He cleared his throat and continued with his speech. "Mary used to be the sweetest and kindest person in all of Hogwarts. The majority of her friends were Hufflepuffs; that is, those who weren't afraid of her being a Slytherin. She loved cooking, Herbology, and anything else that involved working with her hands because they appealed to her nurturing nature, she was even thinking of becoming a mediwitch. She was the perfect girl to become the perfect wife. She lived to please people, to make them content with their everyday lives. She could never purposely hurt someone and the only time she truly became angry was when somebody had said or acted negatively towards Angelus; he was the love of her life. She was not a vindictive woman; she simply defended the ones she loved just as anyone would do, just like any of you would do.

"Time passed and Mary and Angelus married, never once showing signs of being Dark or evil. She kept in contact with her Hufflepuff friends, and later, she became pregnant. It was shortly after the birth of her son Julius, that Mary was arrested and thrown into Azkaban - without a trial and without definitive evidence. " Lucius paused for effect, making sure to stare down the jurors to drive his point home. "The Ministry simply went of an anonymous tip and since she had been a Slytherin, she was believed to be a willing Death Eater. I mean, surely everyone from Slytherin is evil. Just like everyone from Gryffindor is the epitome of goodness, like we _have_ witnessed in the past. Yes, she does have the Dark Mark but back when Voldemort was in full power, families were forcing their children into his service either out of fear or simply because they were blind followers of a fool who wanted to rule all. Mary was never given a choice, her parents chose for her. The mark was thrust upon her, condemning her to work for a mad-man. She would never have chosen that course of her own accord, but in a family full of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors one snake don't have any chance to survive."

"Now, many of you would counter that she could have became a spy or gone into hiding. I discredit these ideas because back then, people with the mark were not given a chance to tell somebody. People always suspected them and didn't give a chance to prove their innocence. Who in his right mind would trust somebody who was marked? Except for Professor Dumbledore, who give Severus his support and for that we have one of the best Potions Master in the world. But the professor in only one man and couldn't have the possibility to fix the Ministry's errors. But not all of us are like the professor. Mary and Angelus were never given the chance to defect and become spies nor even to simply call out for help. They were immediately taken into custody and sent to Azkaban. And hiding? You tried to hide the Potters but still Voldemort found them. Hiding is not an option.

"Now that you know how things were for those innocent children, children who at the age of eleven learnt that because of their House they didn't have choices and who lived all by themselves taking care of each other, I want you to rethink your judgment on that little girl sitting in that corner. I want you to think of the wonderful woman that she could become now if you give her a second chance; a chance to live without Society's prejudices".

Lucius finished his speech looking Mary with a pained expression _Poor little Mary, you don't deserve to be like this. You were the happiest girl I ever met._ He remembered a beautiful and great girl, a girl nothing like the one now sitting in front of him. _We are going to get you out of this prison. These minister's fools don't have a chance against our plea. You will be free again, I promise you. _Lucius let his mask down for a second and smiled with his eyes to Mary, who blinked and blow him a kiss in response. 

"Thank you, Lucius. Nicely put, an excellent speech. I have just a few things to add before I let you wonderful jurors go about deciding your verdict. I, Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class and Headmaster of Hogwarts School, give my full support to Mary and Angelus Lestrange for their exoneration. I truly believe that they could make a valuable contribution to the magical community. If they were pardoned, both Mary and Angelus would accompany me back to Hogwarts where I will keep a strict eye on them and their progress adjusting to freedom," Albus said, without the usual twinkle. The severe look in his eyes proved the jurors that he still was the powerful wizard who defeated Grindelwald.

Feeling his knees weaken in nervous, Severus stood up and went to stand beside his friend who was pacing distractedly, wondering whether he'd been successful or not but thanking his wife with all his heart; they would never have had a chance without her. They held their breaths while they waited for the jurors' deliberation to come to a close.

When the jury reentered, Dumbledore thought they had lost, due to the somber looks on the jurors' faces.

The lead juror looked angry to the jurors, while he was trying to control his feelings. They ignored his look and began their conclusion. "It is the resolution of this court, in accordance of the information and the facts provided by Mr. Lucius Malfoy and Professor Albus Dumbledore, that Mary Lestrange is guilty of being a Death Eater during the reign of the Dark Lord. However, based upon the new evidence presented, we, the jury, do hereby declare that Mary Lestrange will be released from Azkaban under the care of Professor Albus Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Alexander Snape. Also, a psychiatric evaluation will take place on Mrs. Lestrange and if she is found to be in any way incompetent or insane from her duration in Azkaban, she shall stay in St. Mungo's for duration of time that will be determined by the staff of the psychiatric ward." After the speaker sat down, Mary was released from her restraints and directed to the three waiting defendants. She seemed dazed and confused, as though she had no idea what was happening but made it over safely whereupon she was pulled into a joyous hug by the Prince and then seated next to him whilst Severus prepared to plead Angelus' case. She sat quietly, playing with the frayed edged of her robes and a small smile on her lips as she watched her husband.

The Potions Master stood high and proud in front of the juror. His knees were still weak but he wasn't going to show them his fear. He took his hair out off his face and began his speech. "I, Severus Alexander Snape, shall now begin speaking in defense of Angelus Lestrange," the Guardian started formally with the same expression of single-minded concentration that he wore when he was making a potion. He composed his features into a schooled, strict look. His fear has worn off and his confidence was taking its place. "To complement and reaffirm Mr. Malfoy's statements, I will be recreating one of my memories from our fifth year at Hogwarts. The point of this experience is to illustrate what cannot as easily be expressed with words." Receiving the judge's consent, Severus spoke the incantation and an image formed in the air in front of the jury, the lines and colours slowly solidifying until it was as clear as a photograph...

_"Death Eaters," was the muttered whispers the trio heard as they made their way from the Transfiguration's Classroom to the dungeons to find Mary. It was easy enough to ignore the mutinous glares and harsh words; after all they were used to this._

_"Come on, Mary. We know that you're a Death Eater, just admit it. No one is so sweet and kind without ulterior motives. I bet you're nothing but the Dark Lord's personal whore. I bet you fuck your buddies while he sits back and watches. You're all sick, perverted, dirty, and evil people. Nothing but scrum. Death Eater slime. Admit it." _

_The taunting of the elder students from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw was cut off when they found themselves flung to the other side of the hall, away from Mary. Furiously getting up off the floor, they found themselves staring down the wands of three very angry and very powerful Slytherins. Snarling at them, they threw a few hexes but were soundly beaten so they stalked away to lick their wounds, muttering obscenities under their breath as they went._

_"Why do we fight it?" Angelus asked, looking at his friends and hoping they had answers. Seeing_ _the confused looks he was receiving, he continued,_ _"We might as well do what everyone thinks we will, become Death Eaters. At least then we can claim what they are saying we did. I'm sick of everyone saying we do this stuff," Angel's voice was rising as his rant continued. "I mean, come on. You can only take so much. Well, I've had enough. If they think I'm evil now, well what until they see what I can become." As he stormed off, they heard their friend muttering_ _about how he would have preferred to work for the Light, but no! They just had to think he was Dark._

Scowling teenage faces of Mary, Severus, and Lucius faded into nothingness and the jurors' found themselves back in the courtroom. Looking on gravely, Severus continued with his defense.

"As you saw there, Angelus had originally intended to fight for the Light side. He had no wish to serve the Dark Lord and would have liked to have been instrumental in his downfall but the Light made sure that this was never a possibility!" The Guardian started to pace gracefully trying to unleash the tension in front of the jurors; normally a controlled man, Severus was pouring everything he had into this speech. "He would have been a valuable asset to the Light side, he was one of the bests DADA and Charms's students. He could have been a very powerful Auror, after all he was one of the most powerful wizard of his generation. Instead he was tossed aside by people unable to look past their prejudices against Slytherin's House People not unlike yourselves, people who claim to be rational and unbiased but who, in the end, couldn't see beyond the colors he wore. The so-called "good guys". Had that actually been the case, Angelus would never felt that he had no other choice but to cross to the Dark.

"My final thought to you is this; Angelus was barely out of his teenage years when he was punished for his mistake. He was never given the chance to have someone defend him. Although he was a Death Eater, and for that he deserved to paid. But after 14 years in Azkaban, I think that he need a second chance to live. Thank you." Severus finished his speech looking straight to Angel, who smirked at him.

"As I have said before, I, Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class, give my full support to Angelus Lestrange. But I would also like to say this: Angelus is a formidable foe. One I would not want to go against. Imagine if Azkaban were ever attacked, would you want to deal with a Lestrange that is seeking justice? Hmm?" With that said, the jurors exited the room to decide Angelus' fate.

"Don't worry Mary, Angel is going to be with us soon," Lucius whispered to her while she was nervously rubbing her hands together as she periodically glanced at the door that led to the room the jurors were in.

"You have too much confidence Lucius. Fudge may be an idiot but he will do anything to retain the peoples' vote. This cannot help him when the Wizarding world finds out" Severus said looking at his friends blankly, without hope but without undue worry; he knew that he had stated his case well.

"I think we have a chance. A real chance," came Albus' calm reply.

Snorting, but hoping that the old man was right, Lucius couldn't help but wonder what the professor had up his sleeve. Dumbledore was a great man, he have known this since he started Hogwarts but he wasn't going to admit that aloud, but to maintain his position in the Wizarding world he had to have some idea of what was going on around him, despite the harmless, slightly fuddled act. Surely this would benefit him in someway as well, or else he would have never agreed to come.

"Now, Severus, Lucius, if this does work, then there are some things that we must discuss between us and the Lestranges once we get to Hogwarts. This cannot be put off either," he said with a stern glance at the two shifting men. "I have a proposition for all of you that I don't think you'll turn down. Especially you, Severus. This is something that will greatly benefit all four of you." _And, with any luck, the Light Side._ Dumbledore thought. Once he received the confirming nods from the two men, he smiled happily, rocking back and forth on his heels while he hummed a merry little ditty.

Severus was ready to strangle the humming man; how could he be so cheerful when so much was at stake? He then nearly jumped up from his seat when the jury re-entered moments later.

"It is the resolution of this court, in accordance of the information and the facts provided by Mr. Severus Alexander Snape and Professor Albus Dumbledore, that Angelus Lestrange is guilty of being a Death Eater during the reign of the Dark Lord. However, based upon the new facts presented, the jury hereby finds Angelus Lestrange, not guilty. He is to be released into the care of Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Lucius Malfoy. Also, a psychiatric evaluation will take place on Mr. Lestrange and if he is found to be in any way incompetent or insane from his duration in Azkaban, he shall stay in St. Mungo's for a duration of time determined by the staff of the psychiatric ward. That is our verdict. Good day to all of you." With that said, they jury left the room, not staying around to witness the reunion of the group.

After his restraints were off, Angel stood up to clean his ruined robes with his hands. He smiled to himself and swept his hair back from his face. Turning to see the jurors he extended his hand to them raising an eyebrow.

"Your wands were broken after you were in Azkaban, Mr. Lestrange. You have to acquire new ones," the lead juror answered the unasked question frowning.

Angelus turned away from them and walked calmly over to his wife, sweeping her off her feet. "Thank Merlin it over. We are going home, Mary" He said with a grave but raspy voice. Swinging his wife around, he set her down and looked at his friends with an expression they had thought they would never see again; a genuine smile. "The Lords of Hell are formally reunited once again! Watch out world; here we come and here we are going to stay!" He hugged each of them in turn smelling on them the scents from his childhood. "I knew you wouldn't let us down. It's been a while, but thank you so very much." He blinked rapidly to stop the tears from falling.

"We were indebted to you Angel, we couldn't possible let you down," The Guardian said putting a hand over his friend arm. "I'm sorry about the delay" "You don't have to worry. You are here today and that's all that matters," Angel whispered squeezing his companion's hand.

"We took 15 years from you and we _will_ pay for them" The Prince said in a voice that brooked no argument. "Our first stop will be an exclusive designer; your robes are disgusting. You look like Muggles!"

Severus rolled his eyes in exasperation "You will never change in that, will you, Prince?" Laughing, Angel nodded in agreement and turned to Dumbledore with a more serious expression. "Thanks for your help." Running his hand through his tangled red hair, he grimaced but the grimace didn't last long as he contemplated his future with his wonderful wife, Mary.

Rising to her tiptoes, Mary whispered hoarsely into Angel's ear, causing him to grin. "That's right, Mary. These are our friends!" Smiling hesitantly, Mary seemed to hide behind her hair and her husband. Sharing a quick glance, Severus and Lucius wondered how they could help bring Mary out of her shell and how much they had lost of her in Azkaban. But they would get her back, no matter what.

"Well then, now that is sorted I suggest we be on our way to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore called happily, seeing the interaction of his long-ago students. Everything might just be all right; here was the Light's best opportunity to win the coming war. These four Slytherins were his last, best hope now.

Leave me a review or a flame, please??


	3. First Day of Freedom

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**Author Notes:** Thanks Aurias and Allana Linn Vegas for your work as betas!! 

Please all of you! Leave me a review!!

Chapter 3: First Day of Freedom 

Upon entering Hogwarts, the unlikely group made their way to the Headmaster's office to have their discussion. Walking in silence, both Lucius and Severus wondered how much Azkaban had affected their two friends. Sure, they never were very good friends with Mary, but they wouldn't wish her any harm. She sacrificed herself and her happiness to them, and these years spent apart had helped open their eyes to the fact that they had viewed Mary as an integral part of their friendship. If she was completely mad, they didn't know what they would do. They couldn't forgive themselves. That would mean that they would have to relinquish their newly freed friend to the mercies of St. Mungo's. This was something they didn't want to do. 

Entering the office, Albus took his place behind his desk after caressing to his relative's plumage which pinched one of the fingers of Dumbledore in an affective way. After that, he directed his look to his old students whose lives he had ruined for not paying enough attention to the necessities of the Slytherins. He was a Gryffindor, after all and the rivalries still weighed. Although this time, the wizard was convinced that he would make the demurrage of his renovated students worthwhile. He would not make the same errors. Serving some cups of tea, he indicated the group to sit in front of him.   

After they had taken their respective cup, they all sat down, Mary though took a seat on her husband's lap, interlacing her fingers with his and staring at their entwined hands. The silence prevailed in spite of everything that went through their heads. Albus took advantage of these moments to observe the excellent and powerful wizards that were seated on the other side of his desk. It seemed like it was yesterday when these same students – used to have problems covering the whole back of the seats - tried to persuade him that they were not responsible for a joke that James Potter and his friends had played on them.  

_* Flashback *  _

Lucius Malfoy was seated completely erect and with an air of superiority. In spite of their 16 years, he was a real gentleman, formed by the old label norms. Sat down with crossed legs, drumming his fingers to discharge the tension, he looked to the Head of the Gryffindor House without blinking and in complete silence.  

_Angelus Lestrange could not erase the smile of his face but the situation was too funny, it was already an entire achievement not to laugh in front of the strict McGonagall. His long fired hair was tied loosely at the base of his neck, the same way as his two friends. He didn't breathe a word but thousands of thoughts ran in his mind. It was neither the moment nor place to speak and he knowing the happenings of the entire events, made it impossible for him to be able to say something and not to laugh about it.  _

_Severus Snape was seated next to Angelus with crossed arms and with his usual expression - pure tranquility and nothing, an absolutely blankness expression. He looked at the headmaster with respect without paying attention to the woman that complained openly about him and his friends. He was completely sure that nothing would happen to him and because of that, he felt that he was losing valuable time in his private laboratory of potions for just being here. Noticing the twinkling for the first time in the eyes of one of the most powerful wizards in the world, he realized that the whole situation was funny for him and only for that reason, he wanted to listen to it again. Albus Dumbledore would be an incredible wizard but he definitively had a very gnarled sense of humor.  _

_The Headmaster allowed the transfiguration teacher to finish her aggravated speech before questioning them. This had gone too far, but even listening for third time, it was completely incredible. Scratching his long white beard and looking with curiosity to his dear colleague, he asked her with a soft voice. _

_"You are trying to tell me that Mr. Malfoy, Lestrange and Snape's familiars ran after you through the whole castle, Minerva?"  _

_"Yes... of course, Albus. Those 'pets' they have are not allowed in the school. They should be tossed immediately and their masters expelled," McGonagall said griping.  _

_"And could you tell me how an eagle, a crow and a hawk could run after you, as you said?" Dumbledore asked smiling.  _

_"They were not birds. They were dogs, three big dogs. I was entering the Common Room in my animagus form to look for Miss. Stevens who had not attended dinner when those three beasts saw me and they ran after me through the corridors to the Great Hall, where you saw me, Headmaster," Minerva hissed pressing her teeth.  _

_"Certainly, very certainly... Very funny also, don't you believe?" Seeing the look of hatred in the teacher's face, Albus continued, "But do tell me, how do you think that the three familiars of the boys arrived at Gryffindor's Common Room?"  _

_"They must have taken them there, they could pursue their way to anyone of my children... they are a threat," the Transfiguration professor said looking angrily to the three students.  _

_"It can be, it can be. But do tell me, how is it that they changed their relatives to dogs? Had you not said previously that they were the three worst students in transfiguration that you had never seen?" Dumbledore asked with a new shine in his eyes.  _

_"Miss Lestrange, pardon, Miss Watson is the best coed in transfiguration of all Slytherin. She helped them."  _

"It could be, but then... how did the dogs enter the Common Room being all the students Slytherins? Also, why would they put to their family necklaces with the colors of their rival house? With the names of Fluffy, Sweeaty and Susy instead of Thanatos, Hades and Lucifer?" Albus asked smiling even more.  "I would look to a group of Gryffindors, with excellent classifications in transfiguration and an obsession for tender names, don't you think, before accusing three students that spend the afternoon in the dungeons studying."  

_"Do you mean that the culprits for that I was pursued through the whole school by some rabid dogs are Mr. Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew?" Minerva asked while her face became again red.  _

_"It is a possibility, just a possibility," the headmaster said with his characteristic twinkling in his eyes when he was opening the door of his office so that his colleague could leave. "I hope to see you again when you have finished solving certain matters, don't you think?"  _

_After McGonagall went furiously out of the room, the headmaster turned to his smiling students again.  The three Slytherins rose with a grace worthy of cat and they went to the door without producing any noise. When they were outside of the room, Albus muttered some words that made them lose their self-control.  _

_"An excellent show. A pity that we didn't think of that before, don't you think? 15 points for Slytherin for the entertainment."  _

_With that said, Dumbledore closed the entrance of his office observing for last time the open and unworried laugh of the three boys.  _

_* End of the Flaskback *  _

The Headmaster of Hogwarts looked at his ex-students attentively; the horrors of their lives were huge. The laughs that they shared as kids were lost, but they were strong enough to go on with the whole situation.  Now they were together, the Lords of Hell were invincible like they were in their childhood. Only this time, Albus would be by their side looking after them, no matter how old they were.

"It was a long morning. You have to excuse me for bringing you here but it was necessary. There is an important matter I'd like to discuss with all of you. Lemon drop?" They looked at the eccentric man as though he was mad, but almost fell from their chairs when Mary happily took one and started chewing on it. "Quite good, aren't they, Mary?"  
  
"Albus, I do not believe that this is why you have brought us up here. If it is, then I'm leaving. There are many more important matters I could be attending to." Lucius stated pompously, attempting to stand up again. 

"Of course, of course. I believe what I have to say will affect all of you greatly. I would like that you, Lucius, and Angelus teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. With two teachers, time can be divided among the students for those who need more help, and those who don't. It will be a great benefit to all the students. You know that Angelus and Mary have to remain under yours, Severus's and my custody and that way, it would be simpler."

"The old wizard wants to watch over me and my angel? Why? Mary was a good girl. It has been a lot of time since I've made the funny green light…" Mrs. Lestrange inquired while she was braiding her long hair. Angelus kissed his wife on the forehead without removing his gaze from the headmaster.  Severus and Lucius looked to their friend with sadness.

_Azkaban stole Mary from us, I doubt that we could bring her back, and Dumbledore wants to give a 'teacher' job to Lucius and Angel. He is totally mad; the whole community will be after his head. What do you really want from us, Albus? Severus though in silence looking at the situation in front of him._

"It's an honor to have such job, Dumbledore. We haven't spend a few hours in the school and you already want to throw us away," Lucius said smirking while he was cleaning the 'dust' on his robes.  "It took a lot more than a bewitched position to finish The Prince, The Angel and The Guardian off. You should know that"

"I do not understand what are you implying, Lucius. This year Hogwarts doesn't have a substitute for the false Moody and nobody is better than you are for the job. After all, your knowledge in Dark Arts is impressive. I don't want to push you, it's your decision. You have until tomorrow to answer me."

"Let's supposed that we accept. What are you going to do with Mary? She is not in your plans, Headmaster," Angel asked looking at his old professor suspiciously. 

"You don't have to worry about her. If I'm not wrong, little Mary loved her Herbology classes and Professor Sprout would be pleased to have an assistant. What do you think, dear?"

"Plants, plants, Mary likes them," she murmured with a smile looking at Albus before she looked to her husband.  "Mary likes the castle.  Nice memories.  Can we stay here?  With Sevvie and Luc?  I could feed the Slytherins' birds."

"We will think about it, Dumbledore. You will have your answer tomorrow.  Now, if you will excuse us…" the Malfoy Master answered after looking to his companions and rising from his seat.

"Thanks for your time.  I'll be waiting for you before lunch. We have a staff reunion at two ó clock.." 

The Slytherin group stood up and walked to the door quietly but with an enormous grace. They were the elite of the magical community after all: The heirs of the biggest fortunes of the whole world.

"Why do you trust us, Headmaster Dumbledore? We are Slytherins, Death Eaters and the infamous Lords of Hell. We are not trustworthy," Angelus asked curiously from his spot at the door.

"What do you think, Severus? Why is that?" Albus asked to his potions master with a bright twinkle in his eyes.

"You 'know' that we are Slytherins and Lords of Hell above all things, and that includes Voldemort. You are playing with the possibility to have us in your side instead of the Dark Lord. But, I wouldn't be so confident in you place, Headmaster," Severus answered seriously, walking through the door making his friends walked before him. "You have to think about the repercussions of your actions… Not all the people are that 'generous'," the Potions Master said smirking while he was closing the office door.

The group walked in silence from the school to Hogsmeade, where they apparated to the Malfoy Manor. Narcissa was waiting for them at the front gates with four house elves by her side. When they reached the Malfoy Mistress, the servants guided Mary and Angelus to their rooms to let them bath and clothe. Lucius, his wife and Severus waited for them in the living room, sitting in comfortable sofas around a small holly table. Portraits from the Malfoy family adorned the walls and big windows let in the sunbeams, illuminating the whole room.  After asking the house elf for a quick lunch for his friends, the Prince turned to his wife. 

"Your work was incredible, Darling. You are worth each galleon that you ask for.  Thanks to you, their freedom is regained," Lucius said playing with the emerald ring of his left hand.

"Good. You know that you don't have to thank me.  Anyway, they don't look fine, Dear. What's the matter with Mary?"  

"Azkaban was not so kind on her, Sissa. I'm afraid that she won't be the same, never again," Severus replied looking straight to her with resignation in his eyes. The temperature in the room felt a few degrees matching the feelings of the Malfoy's Masters.

"Where is Draco? He must be awake now. Please, don't tell me that he is playing Quidditch again. Hogwarts starts in a two days, he certainly doesn't believe he is going to improve his seeker's abilities in a few hours, right?" Lucius complained rolling his eyes in annoyance. 

"I'm not going to tell you if you don't want to know, Sweetheart. By the way, he sends his regards to you, Sev." Narcissa said smiling to the teacher who nodded in respond. 

The door was opened and the Lestrange couple entered to the room. They were unrecognizable; they seemed to have lost their twelve years in prison. Angelus was wearing a dark green robes and his scarlet hair was perfectly combed in a ponytail, with a few strings lose. He was holding his wife's hand, who was as different as him. She was wearing light blue robes and her hair was slightly curled. They walked high and proud, sitting themselves in front of their longtime friends.

"It's good to see you the way you used to look rather than dirty house elves in their dingy clothes," the guardian said admiring his companions.

"Not as good as seeing you, my friend. I assure you." Angelus responded taking away some of his red hair from his face.

"I'm glad to have you back in the Land of the Free, Angelus, Mary" The Malfoy mistress said smiling to them.

"As lovely as usual, my dear, as lovely as usual," the angel commented,  smirking to his friend's wife. "It's good to be back"

"Well, now that we are all here. Let's discuss our next moves, shall we?"  Lucius said clapping his hands.

"Business, business… Always the businessman… Mary want to know how are the little boys," Mary asked looking straight to her husband without her usual smile.

"Our sons are splendid. Do you expect anything else?" the prince answered making himself more comfortable in the sofa. "Julius must be attending his final year at Drumstang and Draco is going to start his fifth in days"

The doors were opened again, but this time a young man of 15 years old entered graciously like a king. His silver blond hair was perfectly combed and all his green robes matched spectacularly. With long strides, he reached the group of adults and stood by his father's side greeting the guests.

"Morning, Father, Mother, Godfather. It's great to see you out of prison, Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange."

"Good morning, Draco. Please take a seat. Moldy will be serving lunch in the dining room in a minute," Narcissa said smiling softly to his son motioning him a place beside her. 

"I'd love to, but I have an appointment with Pansy and Blaise. We are going to Diagon Alley today in 30 minutes exactly. Hogwarts starts in two days after all," Lucius smirked proudly at his son comment, but the Malfoy heir doesn't paid attention to him, instead he looked at his watch and added, "I don't want to have them after my head if I'm late. So, I will be seeing you at dinner then."

"I highly doubt it. If I am not mistaken, we will be going to spend the day in Paris," his father replied without noting his friends' bored expressions or preferring to ignore them.  "Angel and Mary need a whole new wardrobe…"

"And if we are lucky, Sev would be getting new robes too," seeing the potions master's face, Angelus continued, "What? I bet you only have PLAIN and BLACK robes."

"What's the problem with my clothes?" Severus complained looking to himself.  "I don't have to worry if they match or not and you cannot notice the stains from my work."

The whole group rolled their eyes at the response and sighed. This would be a long day for Severus, he was sure of that. If Lucius had decided on shopping, he would be returning home past midnight. 

"Draco, it could be great if you stop by Mr. Ollivander's shop and tell him to came to the manor in a few hours. Angel and Mary need new wands." Draco nodded to his parents and excused himself. He took a carriage to meet his friends, after pocketing his Hogwarts Supply's list and his Gringott vault's key. 

The Malfoys, the Lestranges and the master of Snape Hollow ate their lunch, chatting about the old days and informing the ex-convicts about the current news in the wizard world. Around three ó clock the Malfoy's butler, a brown haired man in his mid-thirties, walked into the room. 

"Excuse me, Master. Mr. Ollivander arrived, he is waiting for you at the Entrance Hall," the servant bowed his head and waited for his dismiss.

"Thanks, Giles. You may go now" Lucius said after taking a sip of his tea. 

The group stood from their places and walked to the hall where the wand maker was waiting for them. The old wizard was arranging the thousands wands's boxes that he has brought in the recently transfigurated cupboards. Ollivander seemed totally concentrated in his work that doesn't notice them until they were a few steps from him. 

"Merlin! You need to make more noise when you walked, sirs. I could have a heart attack," the wand maker regained his composure with a great smile and arrange his glasses. "Master Malfoy. Dragon heartsring, cedar, 13 inches, if I'm not forgotten; and Mistress Malfoy, Veela's hair, holly, 7 inches. Not one of my works but and excellent piece of art. Do tell me sir, do you need your wand to be checked?"

"My wand is as good as new, Mr. Ollivander. I was wandering if you could sold us two wand, for our friends here." Lucius said motioning to Angel and Mary. The old wizard's eyes shown recognition and a little bit of fear, but he didn't said a word. 

"We could have gone to your shop, Master Ollivander. But we don't want to attract to much attention, before the prophet writes a new article about their freedom" Severus said trying to calm the wizard nerves. _It couldn't do well if he passed out in the middle of the room. I certainly don't want to deal with a frenetic old man this early._

"Of course, of course, Master Snape. Basilisk's teath, ebony, 8 ¾ inches; one of my cousins work," Ollivander smiled a little bit, and turned his attention to the ex convicts nervously. "Let's start, then. Mrs. Lestrange if you please came here" 

Mary looked uncertainly from the wand maker to her friends, but decided that if they are fine with the old coat she could do it. Walking a few steps, she stood next to Ollivander. 

"Good. Let's try something similar to your old one, shall we?" the wizard look through the cabinet behind him and after a little thinking the came back with a new wand in his hand. "This is Unicorn Hair, Cedar, 8 inches. Give it a flick"

Mary touched the wand and she returned it to Ollivander. "It's not good. It's feels funny, but it's not right. Mary don't like it" the wizard looked confused at her but returned his search for another one. 

"Okay. Unicorn Hair, yew, 9 inches. This has to work" Mary took the wand and smiled brightly. She played with it with her fingers, before turning to her friends. "Mary liked it. It's perfect!! _Accio_ My Angel!" 

Angel flew with such force that he could have crush Mary if Severus didn't levitated him back fast enough. Mary planted a big kiss on his husband lips before hugging him tightly. "Mary can make new colors with her new stick!!" she said happily walking to her friends. They smiled to her, a little bit surprised of Mary's power. 

Angelus smiled his thanks to Severus, who nodded in response. He turned to Mr. Ollivander, who was shocked with the outburst of power in front of him. Usually it take days or even weeks for the wizard to adapt to his new wand. Shaking his head, the wand maker started looking for another wand. 

This time, it took a lot longer to find the perfect match to Angel. After 15 tries, some explosions and a bald Ollivander, Mr. Lestrange acquired a new wand. 

"It's about time. It was even worst than our first try, Angel," Lucius said sighing, and standing up from his place in the couch. 

"It's not my fault if I'm to powerful or to dark for some wands. But, don't worry, this one is perfect" Angelus replied keeping it in his pocket. 

"Phoenix Feather, Redwood, 10 inches. Good for hexes. If you don't need my services anymore, I'll be heading to Diagon Alley," Mr. Ollivander said packing the rest of his wands and stuff in various trunks. 

"How much do we owe you?" Narcisa asked the old wizard searching for a few galleons in the small vault of the room.        

"It could be 17 galleons and 5 slickes, for both wands," after pocking his money, he continued. "It has been a pleasure to make deals with you, sirs." Ollivander nodded to them and reached the fireplace to flood to his shop.

"Thanks for coming, Master Ollivander. Good luck with the firsties" Severus said smirking from his place by the walls. He received a nod in response from the wizard who flood after that. 

A few moments later, they apparated to France for shopping. They shopped all day long, only stopping for tea in one exclusive restaurants in front of the Versailles's Castle.

By dinnertime, they had bought everything that Lucius and Narcissa considered important witch mean almost everything they have seen. Near midnight the group arrived to Lucius's parents cottage to spend the night, after sending an owl to Draco telling him that they would be arriving next day after some appointments.

The group fell asleep as soon as they touched their pillows. It was an exhausting day and tomorrow would be even worse. They would be meeting with Dumbledore again and would be arranging the pieces of the rest of their lives.    


	4. New Beginnings

Chapter 4: New Beginnings

On the morning of the 31st of August in one of the Malfoy´s Cottages in France in the Great Hall, Caesar Malfoy was having breakfast. The platinum long blond of his hair was nearly white, just like his eyebrows. He was a tall and thing man and in his 65 years old he looked magnificent.  Wearing silver robes with the Malfoy´s crest of arms in the front, the oldest member of the family took a sip of his earl grey tea. It was seven ó clock in the morning, the perfect time of the day. His wife was still having his morning bath and his son and guest were about of being waken up. Biting a piece of toast, Caesar unfold the Daily Prophet and read the headlines.

"Good morning, Dear. An excellent day, don´t you think?" The sweet voice of Moira Malfoy echoed in the high ceiling room. Her lavender robes reflected in the platter as she move across the place. The 60 years old woman sit in front of his husband at the table, smiling softly as she fix her perfectly combed light brown hair

"Lovely, my darling. Are the guests up yet?" Caesar asked, folding the newspaper again and eyeing his wife. 

"If I am correct, Narcissa will be here anytime with Mrs. Lestrange with her" Moira replied taking a sip of her ginger lemon tea. Before she could put her cup in the table again, the doors were opened by two elegant women, a radiant blond dressed in red robes and a brown haired woman with light blue robes

"Good morning, Caesar, Moria"  Narcissa said smiling to them before sitting next to her mother-in-law, motioning her companion to sit beside her. Mary nod to them and have her a sit in her place. 

"Good morning, Dears. Do you have any ideas of where are your lousy husbands?" Moira inquired motioning the house elves to serve her guests breakfast.

"I'm proud to said that I am not a lousy man, Mrs. Malfoy." Angelus responded entering into the room. He kissed his wife in her forehead before continuing "But I'm not so sure about your son". 

"Lucius is the most lousy person I've ever met. He is not going to get up until the clock marks 8. I already know that, but I was hoping to have a chat with Severus. He don't have any excuses for not came to visit us, as you have". Caesar said, eyeing the doors suspiciously almost conjuring Severus into the dinning room.

"Good morning to you too, Caesar" The Potions Master reeled walking to the table with long and elegant strides. He kissed Moira´s hand before taking a seat and a long sip of black coffee. "I see that you are as pleasant as usual".

"You have to forgive him, Severus. He missed you, but he is to proud to tell you that or to go to England to see you" Lucius´s mother said smiling. "By the way I see that you are all wearing your new robes. You look great. It seems that my son still has a nice taste"

"The day I lose my 'excellent' taste, I will be dead" Lucius protested from the door at the same time that the clock marked eight. "You should be proud of me. Mother, Father I hope that you are having a good morning".

"We have excellent guests, why wouldn't have pleasant breakfast" Caesar responded smirking at his younger son. "It's a pity that you came for such short time 'and' every decade".

"This is not a healthy time to argue about this, not now, nor ever. But if I am not mistaken you could come to visit 'us' from time to time" Lucius replied taking a cup of Darjeeling tea and making himself comfortable at the table.

"True, true my son" Caesar replied smirking softly. "Are you going to stay from lunch?" Moira asked to her guests turning her head to her son. 

"I don't think so. We need to make a stop at the manor before our meeting with Dumbledore" Lucius said biting his toast. "I don't think we have that much time"

"Draco must be a little worried about us…" Narcissa commented after being interrupted by a laugh from the potions master. 

"He probably thought a party and all the Slytherins were invited. He will be sleeping until lunch" 

"He is as sleepy as Lucius?" Angelus asked trying to cover his laugh with a glass of juice.

Mary looked at her friends smiling and laughing. She tilted her head to the left and said seriously. "That is impossible. The Prince could sleep in the middle of a battle. He once felt asleep in a mission. Mary had to lift him with the stick to the top of a tree."

"It wasn't a pleasant experience, I 'felt' with all the noise and 'broke' my arm!!" Lucius protested almost yelling to be heard above the uncontrollable laugh of the presents. 

After that incident, they finished their breakfast and around ten am they leaved France and apparated to Malfoy Manor, where they met a fuming Draco in the main doors.

"Good morning, son. What are you doing awake this early?" Narcissa asked kissing her son.

"Grandfather called 'right' after you left to let me know that I should make the elves clean the disaster that was made on yesterday night. The supposed disaster" Draco complained to the group in front of him with black bags under his eyes. "Who give him that 'incredible' idea??"

"Are you going to tell me that you didn't have a party here last night?" Severus asked with an eyebrow raised. He was sure that every Slytherin arrange parties when their parents were out of town. It was some sort of tradition.

"Of course I had. But do you think that I'm so stupid to let the manor in a complete mess?" The young Malfoy responded smirking slightly "I'm not some kind of Gryffindor, you know?. You should know better than that, Godfather." 

"We sorry to say that we forgot about your great intelligence, Draco" Lucius said while he walked pass the door and into the manor with the rest of the group after him.

Draco nodded in response and followed his father, trying to cover a yawn unsuccessfully. "If you don't need my services anymore, I'm going to have my rest. Feel free to knock you heads in the walls before trying to enter to my rooms"

With that the teenager climbed the stairs tiredly to his bedroom, not bothering to turn around to hear the others goodbyes. Narcissa excused herself and walked to her study. She was suppose to received new evidence for a case and she wanted to arrange a meeting with her client and companions after revising the material. She would see Lucius at the train station tomorrow morning and meet the rest of the group in the weekend. 

After sending a couple of house elves to pack all his things, from robes to personal stuff, Lucius turned to his friends and motioned them to follow him.

"To the owlery, Luc??" Severus said after recognizing the way that they were taking. He spend a lot of time and summers in this manor, he as well as Angelus knew it as well as a Malfoy.

The master of the manor smiled to his companion, and kept his pace without slowing a little bit answering. "I think that our friend would love to see his familiar. What do you think?"

Realization hit Angel like a hammer. He blinked a few times and watched his friend amused "Thanatos is here? I thought that he was killed by the aurors or lost…"

"That was the government's idea, but… Let's said that to be a Malfoy has his benefits" Lucius smirked turning in a corner and began climbing up the monogamy stairs. Reaching upstairs the group met with a huge ebony door with all kind of birds craving in it, adorning the mark. The Malfoy chest of arms, a royal gray eagle with his wings spreaded, sitting on a rock with his talons lining the stone; was in the middle of the door. 

Lucius put his right hand in the chest and the door opened itself revealing an enormous room filled with all kind of owls and eagles. The birds were standing in the suspenders of the roof making the scene a little bit gloomy. 

The sun was shining, illuminating the room through the high windows. The group walked into the owlery and took two right hands leather gloves from a cupboard and a silver whistle. 

Lucius put one of the gloves on, he extended his arm and blow the whistle, which emitted an almost soundless melody. He stood high and proud like a hero from the old times. In less than 30 seconds a cream like royal eagle flow to his master and stood perfectly erect without blinking his brown eyes.

"Good morning, Lucifer. How are you being? Did the others give you any problems?" The bird ruffled his plumage and stood even higher than before, making a smirk appear in his master face.

_Even the bird is a Malfoy,_ thought Severus laughing inside. They are totally true with the proverb that all the things looked like his owner.

"I know, I know. You are perfect. Do me a favor and look for Angelus's familiar, Thanatos. Do you remember him, don't you Lucifer?" The eagle nod in response and flow into the room to pleased his master. 

The group didn't have o wait much time before the return of the bird. With Lucifer came a black hawk who has piercing frozen blue eyes. They flow together in perfect harmony and landed in their master extended arms at the exact same time.

Angelus eyed his familiar with bright eyes. For him to see Thanatos it was the sames as seeing his long lost son or his dead father. He was a gift that Mary gave him for his thirteenth birthday and until now tha hawk kept being loyal to him. A huge smile illuminated Angelus's face while he started to pet his familiar.

"It has been to long, my friend. Thank you for waiting for me" Angel muttered. In response the bird closed his eyes letting himself lose in the warm touch of his master.

"Little Angel is back with us?" Mary asked hopefully seeing Thanatos in his husband touch. "Mary missed you, Little Angel. Mary's last home was cold and boring"

Her friends turned to her and sadness invaded their bodies as a shiver went through Mary's spine and made her tremble. Severus was about to reply to her last comment when a gray owl with yellow eyes came flying rapidly straight to Lucius. As a reflect, all of them took their wands, pointed to the bird and eyed it suspiciously, while Thanatos and Lucifer's eyes glowed in a predator way to the intruder. The owl in question planted itself in the floor with one of his legs extended looking at the Malfoy Master to take away the letter it carried.

Mary knelt before the owl and took the parchment ruthlessly from the bird. She glance at the animal murderously. 

"You bad, bad bird. You don't make the Prince kneel. Bad bird. Mary should have attacked you with her stick for your offence. Slytherins don't kneel. Not them" She pointed to he Lords before continuing "And certainly not Mary" 

With a fast and fluid movement, Mrs. Lestrange  left the owl a few centimeters and cracked it's neck in a swing of her hands.

The Lords smirked at her antics. _Not all is lost after all._ Thought Lucius as Mary stood up from her position discarding the bird's body in the floor without noting the loud thud. She clapped her hands happily.

"Bad owl is not going to do mistakes any more" Mary extended the letter to the Prince and started to pet Thanatos affectionately. 

Lucius unfold the parchment after seeing his friends nods of confirmation.

        _Malfoy,_

_                Beware of your dear ones. Betrayal in 'not' forgiven._

_                Remember: Once a Death Eater, Always a Death Eater._

_                'Our' Lord send his regards to you and to Snape._

_                                        Sincerely,_

_                                                        Avery._

 Lucius let escape a bitter laugh from the bottom of his throat while Severus raised and eyebrow and Angelus struggled in amusement.

"Avery thinks that he can threaten me" He lend the Potions Master the letter and continued "Now that he is second in command he believes that I am going to tremble in fear for his words"

"He is a fool, Luc. And our dear 'master' is it to if he believes capable of making us fear him" Angelus said taking his hair from his face. 

"True. I think that he forgot about who we are or he finally became totally insane because of his obsession with Potter" Severus added after incinerating the parchment with a flick of this wand.

Mary's head snapped after hearing the last comment "Potter? As is Gryffindork Deer Mudblood lover Potter?"

Lucius laughed at his friend concept of the marauder taking off his glove. "No, Potter as in Gryffindor Boy Who Doesn't Want To Die, Mudblood savior Potter"

"Good description. It fit him perfectly" Severus added amused, closing the cupboard door after put Angelus glove in place.

"It's getting late, and before you said anything, it's more late than fashionably late" Lucius raised his hand in defense seeing his friens try to cover his laughs. "We have to head downstairs to took my things before those useless house elves start packing furniture"

"You can go to Hogwarts and wait for us with Hades. You do remember the way, don't you?" Angelus inquired to the birds who looked at him in annoyance and flow as fast as they could to the windows heading to the school.  


	5. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter!

**Author's note:** It seems that my fic became an AU, still I'm not going to change anything and this will be still Year 5.

Enjoy your reading and leave a review!

****

**Chapter 5:** Hogwarts 

The group walked to the Great Hall of the manor after closing the owlery's door with a charm. Lucius reached for a little golden bell, which was on top of the shelves above the portrait of Marcia Malfoy, Caesar's grandmother. The platinum young witch tapped her left foot on seeing the guests' appearances; they fixed and adjusted their robes to please the woman, who nodded in approval. 

With a ring from the bell, one small house elf appeared in front of the group, bowing, "Bobby is at your disposal, sir."

"I need my luggage, now," the Prince let his royalty shine, refreshing his friends as to why he was called Prince in the first place. The superiority of Lucius's stance and the air of indifference that surrounded him talked by themselves. 

The servant started to tremble under his master's glance, "I is very sorry to tell you, Master Lucius, Sir. I, we don't finished packing, sir. We are so very sorry, Master, Sir." The elf began to hit his head on the floor. 

"Stop that babbling this instant. Go and fetch my things now. You have had enough time. Keep your punishment for another moment." 

The elf disappeared with a loud pop and reappeared seconds later with four companions and five trunks. Severus and Angelus looked at them in astonishment, while Lucius reduced them with a flick of his wand.

"I hope for your own good, that you have packed everything I will need," the Malfoy master's cold voice made his servants shiver in fear. "You can go now." 

After the elves' disappearance, Lucius continued, turning to his friends, "Let's get going, shall we? I believe that our dear Headmaster will be waiting for us." 

The group made their way through the gardens of the manor to reach the apparition's limits, where they apparated to Hogsmeade. A horseless carriage was waiting for them a few meters away from 'The Three Broomsticks'. 

The sky was starting to cloud and began to drizzle. The group hugged themselves with their cloaks tightly, after placing a drying charm on the carriage. They were just in time to see the first lightning strike upon reaching the front gates of Hogwarts. 

The group descended from their horseless transport and walked graciously to the refuge of the doors.  Taking off the charm, they had intended to walk to the Headmaster's office, but halfway to their destination, they encountered Professor McGonagall.  Though she was shocked with Lestrange's presence, Minerva swiftly took her wand out of her robes and pointed to her long ago students, but in response four wands were aimed straight to her face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Professor," Angelus said smiling slyly, still aiming at her.

"What a friendly way to welcome your ex-students, don't you think?" Lucius added tapping his wand on his nose. 

Fear shone brightly through the professor's glasses, but she didn't lower her wand. "What are you doing here?" 

"What do you think we are doing here, Minerva?" Severus inquired trying not to laugh in front of his colleague, who grabbed her wand even more tightly.

"They are here because they are the new DADA teachers, Minerva," the voice of the headmaster interrupted to stop any further misunderstandings. 

Albus approached the group smiling as usual, with very un-fashionable violet robes in Lucius's opinion. The old wizard stood next to his deputy headmistress and touched her arm. "You don't have to worry, Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange don't represent any harm to the school." 

The Transfiguration Professor lowered her wand but eyed suspiciously at the younger wizards.  "I don't think so, but I believe in your word, Albus." 

"We are not going to hex you, Professor. We are going to be colleagues after all," Angelus put away his wand again and motioned his wife to do the same. She didn't want to but complied with his command. 

Lucius and Severus imitated their friends and looked to the headmaster, whose smile grown considerably in the last minutes. "Great, now that is all sorted, we could start our meeting in the staff room. Minerva, could you be so kind and fetch Rose and Filius and meet us there?" 

The Deputy Headmistress nodded and went in a different direction. The rest of the group followed Dumbledore. After a few corridors and turns, they reached a bronze statue of Merlin with the four founders in their animagus forms around him.  Albus muttered the password and the wizard stepped aside to let them into the room. 

The room was a comfortable place; it had a big fireplace on the left wall with three maroon velvet couches around it. On the right side of the room was placed an enormous redwood table with enough space for all the teachers and the headmaster himself. A huge library was next to the table and a vitraux with drawings from each house adorning the other wall, illuminating the room.

"Nice!" Mary looked around her and decided to sit in one of the couches in the most comfortable position that she could think of. She was semi-seated and semi-reclined, and with a dreamy look, she closed her eyes.

Albus smiled at her antics and took his place at the table, motioning the lords to sit next to him. Severus was tempted to sit in his usual seat, far from the headmaster and even farther from Sybill's seat, but against his wishes, he seated himself at Dumbledore's left. Lucius looked at the chair with some sort of distrust but after seeing Angelus's annoyed face, he decided not to try his luck by complaining and seated between Severus and Angelus.

"It was not so difficult, was it? One could thought that after years you could stop being the same spoiled brat, but it was not possible," Angelus joked, seeing Lucius's disgusted face. 

"I am not spoiled, I have manners and I don't know who else was seated in this place before," Lucius replied indignant. 

"Like Trelawney, perhaps?" Severus asked smirking. Lucius´s eyes grew wide with horror and he was about to stand up when the door was opened again and the missing professors entered the room, letting Angelus and Severus's amused smiles pass without notice. 

"Good afternoon, Albus, Severus. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange," Professor Sprout greeted politely entering the room with Professor Flitwick, behind Minerva, who still had a stern look on her face.

"Filius, Rose, Minerva, please take a seat. I believe that we have a few things to discuss," the headmaster said motioning them to the chairs beside him.

"A lot if you ask me," the Transfiguration teacher scoffed, sitting at Albus's right. The young wizards smirked at her antics but decided not to answer them.

Once they were all seated, the headmaster smiled broadly and continued his speech, "Dear friends, let me introduce you to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professors."

For a few seconds, the room remained in complete silence. Professor Sprout shifted nervously in her place, while Flitwick eyed his new 'companions'. McGonagall couldn't believe her ears; she was totally shocked and kept gaping like a fish without pronouncing a word.  _How could Albus proclaim such an aberration: It was insane._

Lucius was trying not to jab at his old teacher's expression, while Angelus smirked and stood proudly in his place.

"I didn't know that you were trying to become a goldfish animagus, Minerva. Let me congratulate you for your great impression of it," Severus said seriously making his friends cough to prevent their laughter from echoing in the room. 

McGonagall glared at the Potions Master, "I am just a little bit surprise, that's all."

"Do not worry Professor, we wouldn't have noticed," Angelus responded crossing his legs.

"I don't want to be rude, but Mr. Lestrange and his wife are convicts," Rose muttered trying to prevent a war between his colleagues, hugging herself, "I don't believe that the government would be enthusiastic to hear your idea, Headmaster."

"You don't have to worry, Rose. They were freed yesterday morning under Mr. Malfoy, Severus and mine surveillance," Albus replied trying to eliminated his fellow's doubts. "From now on, they will reside in the castle and teach our children too."

"I don't think that it is safe, Albus. It seems quite dangerous. They are Death Eaters after all, and we are talking about the whole school's safety," Minerva protested standing up. "Are you going to let them be in a classroom with innocent children, with muggleborns? With Potter? For Merlin's sake, it's insane".

"We are in the same room as you are, Professor, in case that you haven't noticed," Lucius replied playing with his wand without bothering to look at the anguish faces of his ex-professors. "It is really a pity that we don't have your approval, but I really don't care that much."

The Deputy Headmistress was trembling with rage but before she could respond, Angelus decided to intervene, "If I am not wrong, the past DADA teachers that you had were nothing more than frauds, impostors and even monsters. I think that we can do a better work."

"This is outrageous. You are not better than any of them and not qualified to be a professor…" Before she had a chance to finish her sentence, she was silenced by a very stern look from the headmaster who crossed his arms over his chest. 

"In these Dark Times Minerva, we need all the help we could get," Albus eyed her. "I hope you trust my judgment and make comfortable with your new colleagues. I will not have fights among my teachers, so please restrain yourselves in order to prevent further disagreements." The professors looked at the headmaster in silence nodding at his orders. Albus smiled at their responses and continued, "now that it's all settled, I would love to have a chat with the Heads, so if you excuse me sirs. Humbly is waiting for you outside, he is going to show you your new chambers."

Lucius and Angelus raised from their seats and walked to the door with Mary sleeping in her husband's arms. Outside of the staff room, a little house elf with a yellow and clean suit was standing next to a statue. Humbly bowed and started walking though the corridors at an amazing speed for someone with short legs. The two wizards glanced at each other and kept following the servant. The elf stopped finally after climbing a stair in front of a portrait of an elegant white-haired wizard with blue robes. The wizard was sitting crossed legs on a velvet couch reading a book entitled 'Dark Magic and Hexes, from Merlin'. He only raised his eyes at them.

"I haven't got your password, but I believe that you don't want a servant to know it," the old wizard looked at the house elf twitching his nose. "Inform me of your choice tomorrow morning." 

The portrait opened itself with a low 'Goodnight' from the wizard and Humbly took leave of them. The trio entered the cream painted room and noticed that it was good enough for them. The big windows on one of the walls illuminated the area and let them see that on the other side of the room was table with four places. 

Angelus let his wife rest in one of the three couches that were placed in front of the fire place and admired the chamber. Lucius approached the door at the left of the fireplace and revealed what was supposed to be his bedroom. A king size bed was placed in the middle of this room, at one of its side was a door leading to a private bathroom and on the other was an enormous cupboard, magically enchanted to have space for all his possessions.  After placing all his trunks at the foot of his bed, he summoned a house elf to unpack his belongings. 

When he stepped out of his bedroom and looked for his friend, he found him seated in his bed with his head in his arms.  Lucius stood at the frame of the door for a few instances and decided to join Angelus.

"Not the right color?" the blond asked, a little bit worried about his friend's expression. "You could always change it, you know. Just to annoy the old professor?"

"It's like something is missing. I don't know, perhaps the screams or the cold breeze of the Dementors…" the fire-haired wizard raised his head and sighed. "Anyway, I have to get used to it now. Tomorrow I'm going to teach, can you believe that?"

"Do not worry. We are going to enjoy our time here," Lucius replied smirking. "After all, this is our time to embarrass the little Gryffindors and made them lose the Cup."

"This is going to be a good year, an excellent year" Angelus played with his wand and made some green sparks. "With a clean and soundless murderer, the day would be perfect, do you know?"

Both of them glanced at each other and smiled knowingly, they were going to have the first great time together since the end of the war and they were going to revive why they were called Lords. 


End file.
